


1+1+1=Love

by datajinx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, everyone loves everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajinx/pseuds/datajinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae thinks Ryeowook is absolutely beautiful. Henry likes the way Donghae thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1+1=Love

**Author's Note:**

> aka: hyukjae is forced to suffer through the hijinks of henhaewook
> 
> for a good friend who needs more glorious poly!suju in their life <3

Donghae first realised that he may have had a _bit_ of a crush on Ryeowook when he caught himself following the younger mans movements in the large wall mirror in front of them during dance practice. Although if he was really honest with himself, more often than not these days he found himself stopping to observe the other man, sharp jawline and high cheekbones constantly on his mind.

Currently Ryeowook was a couple of steps behind them, mimicking Hyukjae's easy footsteps with such intense concentration, eyebrows scrunched and eyes sharp while their friend glided through the dance. Donghae's gaze drifted down from his face, watching as a bead of sweat slowly slid down the mans neck and along his exposed collarbone, drinking in the glorious sight of Ryeowook's reflection before a hand landed sharply on his shoulder.

With a startled yelp Donghae jumped, attention snapping back to the routine he had now fallen behind in. Looking over his shoulder he was met with Henry stood just behind him, amused smile on his face alarmingly knowing, head tilted in an act of mock innocence that Donghae was all to familiar with.

“You okay hyung? You seem distracted.” he asked, grinning at the frantic nod Donghae gave him as both Hyukjae and Ryeowook stopped mid-dance to stare at him where he was awkwardly stood. With a tight smile towards Hyukjae's own confused look Donghae fell back into place beside them, picking up the dance from the chorus.

He spent the rest of their practice with his eyes firmly locked on the sound system on the ground rather than the mirror, refusing to give Henry the satisfaction of getting under his skin – that, and he knew where his gaze would ultimately drift back to if he looked back up.

After what felt like a lifetime the practice finally ended, Donghae proud that he had managed to stop himself from looking back over at the younger man. As the managers filed into the room he tried to keep his distance from Ryeowook, handing Hyukjae his duffel and putting his friend between them. When the manager called Hyukjae over to discuss his schedule Donghae was left standing alone, quietly walking over to where his jacket was lying on the ground when he heard someone approach from behind, turning to come face to face with the one person he was trying to avoid.

Despite a rather vocal distaste for hi fives with a certain dimpled member of the group, Ryeowook had always been rather prone to subconscious forms of skinship when he spoke, and as the smaller mans fingers trailed across his forearm Donghae felt like his skin was on fire, barely managing to keep his blush in check as the digits danced a path along his forearm.

“Hae hyung, the managers were talking about going out for an early dinner at the noodle shop down the street if you want to come with us? It would be nice to have a night out together for once.”

“Yeah! Uhh, yeah sure Wook sounds good.” Donghae replied, mentally kicking himself for his almost desperate agreement. If Ryeowook noticed his jumpiness he didn't acknowledge it, instead giving him a bright smile. This time Donghae couldn't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks, his heart beating embarrassingly fast as Ryeowook looked happily over his shoulder.

“Henry?”

“You know I can't say no to good food!” the maknae chuckled.

“Great! I'm going to go with Hyuk hyung and get changed, we'll meet you down in the lobby in fifteen.” Ryeowook replied, giving them one last smile before his fingers left Donghae, the man bouncing excitedly out the door with Hyukjae and their manager on his heels.

When the door closed behind them Donghae let out a long sigh, reaching again for his jacket when he felt strong arms circle around his waist, smiling gently as Henry tugged him back up against him so he could rest his chin on Donghae's shoulder.

“He's very pretty, isn't he?” Henry teased, rocking them slowly back and forth.

“K-Knock it off, its not funny Hen.” Donghae stuttered, blush returning full force when Henry chuckled at him, his lips pressed gently against Donghae's neck as his hands stroked under the hem of his shirt.

“You know, I'm actually surprised it took you this long to notice him considering how long you've lived together – is it the red hair? God knows you've always had a thing for redheads.”

“Oh I do, do I?”

“Need I remind you that when you first started to flirt with me I had reddish hair – you've got a type _hyung_.”

With the low growl of the honorific Donghae groaned, twisting to nudge his nose against Henry's brow. “Fine, he's pretty. But its the collarbones, not the hair.”

Henry snorted. “If you say so... I'm partial to his thighs myself. Though I tried to tell him that once and he thought I was making fun of him.” With that Donghae choked, turning to face the man that was grinning at him over his shoulder. “What? We're not exclusive and I've been flirting on and off with him for months, he seems to be rather oblivious to it all.”

“Maybe because he's so focused on complaining about being single.” Donghae muttered, breath hitching as he felt the breathy chuckle Henry let out where he was pressed against his neck. 

“Probably. Maybe we should try and fix that. It wouldn't be good of us to let poor Ryeowookie continue on like this, right hyung?”

Donghae's smile turned into a quizzical look, easing himself around to properly face the younger man. “Fix...just what are you thinking Hen?”

“Just that he'd look as lovely in your arms as he would in mine - thats such a wonderful image don't you think?.” he sighed, lifting Donghae's arms to lock them around his neck. “I say he'd look as nice as you do right now.”

“You flatter me.” Donghae laughed, Henry pecking his cheek in response before the older man sighed. “I'll...I'll think about it. We don't even know if he would be interested in either of us.”

“There's only one way to find out.” Henry replied happily, before a wicked grin crossed his face. “You realise that would make us love rivals right?”

“Lets just go meet the others.” Donghae replied with a shake of his head, pressing his own kiss to Henry's cheek before he broke away from the man, slipping on his jacket before he pulled Henry out of the practice room.

  


\---

  


They found Ryeowook and Hyukjae waiting for them in the lobby, the younger of the two waving them over with a bright smile before they left the warmth of the building. It was cold, the icy chill of the late autumn evening washing over Donghae as he shivered into his jacket. He crossed his arms over his torso to shield himself from the wind, trying to ignore the cold that was seeping into his bones when he felt Ryeowook tug at his elbow, pulling him closer.

“It's so cold hyung!” the redhead cried, Donghae unable to stop the amused smile that spread across his own face despite the cold. He let Ryeowook wrap himself around his arm, warmth of the smaller mans body pressed against his side as they followed the others down the street and into the small noodle shop.

When they're inside and out of the cold Ryeowook lets him go with a thankful nod, Donghae willing his heart to stop racing as he followed the group to one of the more private tables at the back, Henry and Ryeowook settled across the table as he threw himself into the empty seat beside Hyukjae. While the table ordered, volume growing as the group got comfortable, Donghae found himself once again focused on Ryeowook, the mans brilliant smile and loud pearls of laughter rising above the noise of the rest of the table.

As he watched the redhead enjoy himself, animated as he tried to tell some sort of story about Kyuhyun between his giggles, Donghae actually started to convince himself that maybe Henry was right. Ryeowook was absolutely beautiful; maybe taking a chance and acting on his feelings would actually be worth it in the end.

Donghae was used to flirting – he was aware of how attractive he was and he knew how to make hearts flutter. A small smile here, a compliment there, a tilt of his head just so to make him appear even cuter than normal and he would have both men and women falling over themselves for a chance with him. And yet, faced with Ryeowook across the table he was met with nothing. The blushes that his advances were often greeted with instead replaced with a friendly snort and a demand to pass over a napkin, and Hyukjae's confused gaze directed toward him.

With a defeated sigh Donghae just tried to shake the apparent rejection off, waving away Hyukjae's silent questions as he took a sip of his drink, giving Henry an unamused glare when the maknae grinned at him. The dinner continued on as he brooded, all of his attempts at flirting doing nothing but confusing the hell out of his best friend beside him and amusing Henry to no end. 

The drinks kept flowing, and all four of them were slightly tipsy by the time the managers were able to get them out of the restaurant and into the awaiting van, ready to ship them back home. As he climbed in Hyukjae pulled Donghae with him onto the very back seat, the other two sat on the seats a row in front of them when they started moving, the drivers music drowning out Hyukjae's quiet whispers.

“Hae, you okay? You've been acting...odd today.”

Donghae looked at his friend, trying to brush off the others concern. “Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired.”

Hyukjae just shrugged, focusing instead on the phone in his hands. “Kay, but if you need to talk about anything you know I'm here for you.”

With a quiet nod the pair fell into silence, the maknaes chatting quietly in front of them the entire drive home. When the van stopped to let out Hyukjae the man gave Donghae one last long look before wishing the others a good night, climbing out and leaving the trio alone in the back of the van. When the door shut on them Ryeowook turned to where Donghae was sat behind him, gesturing to the empty seat between the two of them.

Donghae smiled back at him, shaking his head before the redhead turned back to the man beside him. Instead he watched the two men talk, trying to think through how he would ever get Ryeowook's attention until they were finally dropped off at the dorm, Henry clinging happily to Ryeowook as they pushed through the front doors.

“IIIII have decided to stay the night, if that's alright hyungs.”

“Of course!” Ryeowook replied brightly, Henry looking over his shoulder to send Donghae a smug smile as the redhead pulled him into a loose hug. When they'd made it into the living area in one piece Henry sighed before fell back towards the couch, Ryeowook laughing as he was dragged down with the younger man.

Donghae flopped down beside them, unable to keep the smile blooming across his face when Ryeowook tugged them closer together, sighing as Donghae rested against his shoulder. It was incredibly comfortable, having both Henry and Ryeowook so close – if Donghae could he would've stayed tangled up with the both of them forever.

But just as quickly as it started the spell was broken, Ryeowook yawning as he sat upright, pulling both of them to their feet.

“We should all be going to bed, schedules start at six am tomorrow.”

Henry groaned. “Why is everything so early...”

“Because who needs sleep.” Ryeowook teased, patting Henry's pouting face affectionately. “Chul hyung's old room still has all the sheets and stuff on the mattress if you want to sleep there instead of the couch.”

“Thanks hyung, goodnight!”

“Goodnight Wook.”

Ryeowook smiled. “night.” he replied as he disappeared down the hallway. When they finally heard his door shut with a soft click Henry turned back to the other man, letting out a low chuckle.

“Nice flirting there tonight Hae.”

Donghae gave him a half hearted glare, sticking his tongue out in retaliation before he let Henry press himself up against him. “Knock it off – or do you actually want to end up sleeping in Heechul's room?”

Henry tutted, fingers winding into the hair that rested at the nape of Donghae's neck. “We can't have that, can we?” he breathed, before he pressed their lips together. As the kiss deepened between them, fire building in the pit of Donghae's stomach Henry grasped at him heatedly, all but dragging him to the bedroom.

And when Henry was panting below him Donghae couldn't help but think about a certain set of high cheekbones, and how gorgeous a high pitched voice would sound when underneath him.

  


\---

  


The next few weeks Donghae spent his time trying to flirt properly with the other man, brainstorming ways to get Ryeowook's interest, all to no avail.

At first he tried ramping up the aegyo. He knew he could pull off a certain brand of cute with precision, and Ryeowook had always been more open and loving towards the aegyo filled members like Kyuhyun and Henry. Pouting more often than not, exaggerated gestures and flirty smiles directed at the man whenever possible soon became the norm for him. It reached the point where he was doing a cute dance in front of the redhead as a show to beg for a home made sandwich at a photoshoot when Heechul whacked him upside the head, earning him nothing but a snort from Henry and Kyuhyun's teasing for a good week.

 

When acting cute didn't work he instead attempted to increase the amount of skinship between them. He started to pull Ryeowook into more hugs, arms constantly finding their way around the mans shoulders wherever they went. Having the redhead so close made his heart stutter, Donghae getting bolder with his touches as time went on.

He was confident that it was a step in the right direction, until Ryeowook suddenly decided to ignore Siwon for a good week and a half for trying to put his arm around his neck.

“He said it makes him look short and he hates it.” Henry whispered beside him, the pair watching as Siwon pouted at the frowning man across the waiting room from them. 

“Maybe....we should both back off a bit with the skinship then.” Donghae mumbled, Henry letting out a low chuckle.

“God forbid either of us become Siwon 2.0.”

 

There was one instance when he ended up in an oddly intimate moment with the younger man, the two of them crowded together on the couch with a bowl of chocolates between them, cheesy movie playing on the tv in front of them and Ryeowook holding up a piece of candy to his mouth, cheeks dusted a light pink as Donghae ate the snack slowly from his fingers.

 

(He even attempted cooking once, but after Ryeowook walked into the dorm with the fire alarm going off and both Henry and Donghae desperately trying to dispel the smoke from at least two burning pots he was banned from the kitchen altogether.)

 

But despite the amount of time Donghae was able to spend with Ryeowook Henry was with him just as often, the pair still at odds despite ending up in each others beds at the end of the day more often than not. And as much as Donghae's heart soared for the maknae he couldn't stop the pangs of jealousy that overcame him every time he stumbled across the pair together. Which was a lot – Ryeowook had always been a mother hen when it came to Henry ever since he'd joined the group, even then every time Henry so much as breathed Ryeowook was by his side a moment later.

It got to the point that Donghae truly believed Ryeowook _should_ be with the other man – they both looked so good together, sometimes even the sight of the pair together flustered Donghae so badly he couldn't even think straight.

And when it was dark and Henry was passed out beside him sleep would continue to evade him, thoughts of both men with him in his bed riling Donghae up more than he could bare, images continuing to chase him the moment he closed his eyes.

It was perfectly clear to Donghae that his little crush had grown way out of control, and the silly rivalry with his partner had exploded into something that he hadn't expected. Henry really did have a good point all those weeks ago in the practice room – how had he only just noticed how incredibly perfect Ryeowook was!?

And once again Donghae's thoughts had drifted back to the younger man, groaning loudly as he flopped face first into his pillows. Maybe if he just ended up sleeping with the man his intense feelings would go away enough for him to properly deal with them?

No – even he knew how stupid that sounded. He could barely handle his attraction to Henry and they constantly slept with each other, if he ever managed to get Ryeowook into their bed the man was not going to be leaving any time soon if he had his way.

But apart from a blush or too [that had nearly killed him] Ryeowook hadn't really done...anything that signified he felt any differently for Donghae. Nothing had changed, but Ryeowook meant so much to him at this point, and this interest that had started as pure attraction had evolved too far for him to put the three of them at odds with each other over them. He cared about both of the other men, he would do anything for either of them.

In the end Donghae's solution was a simple one, choosing to just back off once and for all. Or at least he attempted to, but it was incredibly hard when his heart raced every time Ryeowook even looked his direction. It probably hadn't been the best idea to end up falling for the person who was basically his room mate.

It got easier when Ryeowook had Sukira broadcasts to attend and when Henry was around to distract him, but it was still a constant struggle just to get a handle on his emotions. Instead he tried to throw himself into composing, pages and pages of sappy love songs that would never see the light of day until he could escape to his room just before Ryeowook arrived home at night.

It was one such night, Donghae sat on the couch with music papers scattered around him, that he heard the front door open. It was barely nine, the man turning to greet an expected Henry when the hello died in his throat as Ryeowook rounded the corner instead. The man had a small smile on his face, carefully approaching the couch while Donghae continued to gape up at him.

“Wook! I-I thought you had Sukira until eleven?” Donghae managed to get out, shuffling back towards the arm of the couch when Ryeowook sat down beside him.

“It's the anniversary week for Kiss the Radio so Teukie hyung is doing tonights broadcast.”

“....oh. That's cool...” Donghae managed to get out before the pair fell into an awkward silence, Donghae's gaze dropping back to his papers to avoid the younger man sat nervously beside him.

“Hae hyung...do you like me?”

It came out of nowhere, Donghae spluttering as his head whipped up to look at the other man. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, words choking in his throat as fear and panic shot through him.

“How...how...”

Ryeowook just gave him a small smile. “I may be oblivious to a lot of things, but you tried to cook for me hyung.”

The redheads light joke alongside his soft giggle was enough to break Donghae out of his panicked spiral, twisting himself to face the other properly and take the younger mans hands into his own.

“Wook....” he sighed, looking through his fringe as the words bubbled out of him all at once. “Yeah, I like you. I mean – at first it was just a small crush but you're so sweet and nice and Henry is right, you are really really cute. But if that makes you uncomfortable I've already decided to back off, and if you want we don't have to cross paths anymo--”

He was silenced by Ryeowook moving forward swiftly, lips pressed clumsily against his own. Again Donghae was left completely speechless – an all too familiar feeling at this point – eyes wide as Ryeowook pressed even closer to him. And when they finally broke apart Ryeowook was a pretty shade of pink, eyes twinkling as Donghae struggled to catch up.

“You're pretty cute yourself.” Ryeowook whispered, and it took only a moment longer for Donghae to blink at him, grin stretching slowly across his face when he finally realised just what was happening.

“Serious? Like, seriously serious!? But what about you and Henry...?”

Ryeowook grinned cheekily back at him, hands escaping Donghae's loosened grip to trail his fingers suggestively down the other mans biceps. “Henry confessed two days ago, though he assured me when I said yes to him that you would be as interested as I am about the three of us...?”

With that Donghae was floored, overwhelmed that perfection himself had basically just admitted that he not only cared about both he and Henry, but he was also willing to be with both of them. Donghae was silent long enough for Ryeowook to falter, hesitation crossing his face as he pulled back slightly. He managed to put some distance between them, hands leaving the other man when he was suddenly tugged forward, Donghae slamming them back together as a pearl of laughter escaped him.

“God you're perfect.” he got out between bewildered chuckles, Ryeowook grinning at him before he was pulled back into another kiss.

Their lips were pressed together heatedly, Ryeowook seated happily on Donghae's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the older man holding him as close as possible, fingers trailing along Ryeowook's skin just above the waistband of his pants when they heard the front door open, familiar voice calling out from the entryway.

“Honey I'm hooooooooome!”

Breaking them apart Ryeowook gave Donghae one last peck before he untangled himself, getting up to run quickly over to Henry as he rounded the corner, pressing a gentle kiss on the maknaes lips in greeting. Donghae was up off the couch right after him, wrapping his arms around Ryeowook's waist before he leant over to give Henry his own kiss, the younger man looking at the both of them with a smile.

“I guess this means you guys spoke then?”

“Yeup!” Donghae smiled, Ryeowook letting out a small shriek when he was picked up with relative ease, the other man hugging him tightly. Watching the pair Henry let out a loud bark of laughter as Donghae twirled the smaller man around happily before he placed him gently back onto his feet, Henry letting the giggling Ryeowook to pull him into their embrace.

“You know...the three of us are pretty freaking hot together.”

“Living the dream~” Ryeowook smiled, sighing happily as he moved to press a kiss on both mans cheeks on either side of him with a flirty grin.

Donghae just smiled at them both, allowing himself to be dragged along by the pair down the hall towards the bedrooms, amazed at how lucky he truly was.

  


\---

  


“Hey you never came and spoke to me after you were acting all weird at that dinner a couple of months ago, you alright?”

“Huh?” Donghae mumbled, not looking up from his phone as the stylists continued to fuss with his hair. Hyukjae just stared at his best friend, leaning across his own chair to peer over Donghae's shoulder at his phone screen.

“Why do you guys even bother with a second group chat?”

“It's to discuss dorm stuff, like when Wookie wants someone to pick up groceries for him.”

“And Henry gets the honour of being in the chat, why...?”

Donghae just shrugged his shoulders. “He crashes with us more often than not these days anyway, more than you at least.”

At that Hyukjae threw his arms up in defeat, falling back into his chair. “Unbelievable – I've been replaced!”

Donghae laughed loudly, finally looking up to give his friend a sympathetic pat on his back. “My condolences.”

Hyukjae stuck his tongue out at him, letting the chuckling stylist go back to fiddling with his hair, casual silence falling back between them both.

“I'm good.”

Hyukjae looked back over at his friend. “Hmm?”

“Everything is....great. I'm great.”

A content smile spread across Hyukjaes face, turning his attention back to the mirror in front of him. “Good. You deserve to be happy.”

Donghae just smiled to himself, attention turning back to his phone.

_ryeong > i'm cooking tonight so you both better be here!!! I s2g henry if you let chul hyung drag you out ur on the couch tonight._

_henryl89 > yessir!_

_ldhae > sounds good wook!_

_ryeong > <3 <3 <3_

**Author's Note:**

> pls check out upallnightstrungtight's amazing fic  inspired by this one! its way more quality than mine!


End file.
